


Our Branches Bend, But Never Break

by letitmakeyoustronger



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, codas I guess?, mentions of a gun, no actual violence occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmakeyoustronger/pseuds/letitmakeyoustronger
Summary: For my friend MmmEatGlass, who loves some angst. Love you!Five times David and Patrick’s evening ends in uncertainty and one time it doesn't.These are basically just little scenes of things we didn't see in some of the episodes.Hope you like it!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Our Branches Bend, But Never Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MmmEatGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmEatGlass/gifts).



1.

Patrick slowly walks down the sidewalk to where the Roses and Stevie are still sitting around the picnic table. The picnic table where just five minutes ago Patrick was smiling at David and toasting his relationship. Where everything had been perfect, until Rachel had blown in like a surprise thunderstorm. Instead of storm damage, it's just his heart that's wrecked.

Only Stevie will look him in the eye, and for a moment he thinks he sees sadness there, whether for him or David he doesn't know, before her gaze hardens. He's not surprised. Stevie and David may give each other a hard time but he knows they will always look out for one another. He clears his throat. It sounds deafening in the silence.

"David asked me to bring him a plate."

He reaches for the plate with David’s slider(medium rare for David) and takes the one from his own plate and adds the salads and chips. He grabs a few napkins and turns to head back to David’s room. He stops not looking back.

"Rachel?"

Stevie speaks up. "Room 9."

Patrick nods and walks to David’s door, knocking softly. It opens enough for his hand to appear. Patrick hands him the plate, their fingers brushing. Patrick closes his eyes at the touch, wondering if that's the last time he'll feel the soft brush of David’s fingers against his. When he opens his eyes the plate is gone and so is David. He realizes too late he forgot a fork, yet another way he let David down.

He takes a deep breath and walks next door to room 9, apparently today is a day for breaking hearts.

2.

David watches from the car as Patrick returns their gear. He chews on his lower lip, worry etched on his face. Patrick had gotten more and more quiet as the day went on, methodically making his way through the ropes course, which David would have found it way sexier if he wasn't worried that he'd just damaged the best relationship he's ever had.

Patrick walks back to the car and quickly opens the door getting into the driver's seat, turning on the car before putting on his seat belt. He puts his arm on the back of David's seat to reverse out of the spot. David can't help but notice that he avoids touching David’s shoulders and he thinks about adjusting his body just a little so he can feel the warmth of Patrick’s arm. Before he can decide though, the arm is gone and Patrick is turning out of the park.

He looks at Patrick, who's looking straight ahead. "Do you want to get dinner? We're close to that Thai place you like?"

Patrick shakes his head, "I'm pretty tired, I think I'm just gonna call it an early night, if that's okay?"

David opens his mouth a few times, before nodding and softly saying, "That’s fine."

He had been planning to ask if he could stay over, he knows Ray is out of town for the night but hesitates. He glances at Patrick again, frowning. He doesn't look mad really, more resigned if anything.

Normally David would stay silent, but this is Patrick. He never wants to stay silent with him. He looks straight ahead as he asks the question.

"Are we okay?"

Patrick quickly looks over at him and as David sees the uncertainty on his face he feels the breath leave his body as if he's been punched.

"Patrick?" He hates that his voice wobbles because he wants to be strong in this moment. He wonders if he's about to lose everything.

Patrick looks at him again before looking at the road. David can hear his heart pounding in his ears as he takes a deep breath, looks straight ahead and waits for those all too familiar words.

"Do you think I'm boring?"

He whips his head around to look at Patrick, his mouth drops open in surprise.

"What?"

Patrick shrugs, "I mean I know I'm not very experienced, especially when he comes to men, but I thought that we were really good? Like things were good between us?"

David shakes his head as he fights the tears that threaten to fill his eyes. This is not what he wanted at all. Damn Alexis and her quiz and damn him for letting her get to him.

He reaches out a hand and places it on Patrick’s arm, hoping it's a good sign when Patrick doesn't move to shake it off.

"Patrick, you are the furthest thing from boring. I love everything about our relationship. I love you."

Patrick nods, "Then why did what Alexis said bother you so much. Why did you feel like you had to prove something to her?"

David shrugs, "I wish I knew. She's always been able to push my buttons, to find my insecurities."

Patrick looks over at him, "And you feel insecure about us?"

David tilts his head back and sighs, "This is all new for me too, being in a long term relationship. And maybe I shouldn't feel insecure because I know how much you love me, but this relationship is so important to me and I just don’t want to mess it up. And so when Alexis brought up our score, I may have panicked a little bit and got in my head about things."

"David, I'm not going anywhere and I know putting your heart out there with someone is scary, but I don't want us to always have to climb 30 feet in the air because one of us is worried."

David nods, "I know and I promise I'll talk to you when--if it happens again." He glances over at Patrick, "So we're okay? I mean Ray’s out for the night so maybe we could--?"

Patrick pulls into the motel and parks the car before looking at David. "I promise that we are okay but I'm sore and tired and a little annoyed so I think it's best if I just go home alone. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

David fights the anxiety swirling in his chest and just nods, unbuckling his seatbelt. He leans over and kisses Patrick’s cheek, lingering for a second before pulling back.

"I love you."

Patrick smiles softly, "I love you."

David looks at him once more before leaving the car and stepping back. He watches as Patrick pulls out of the parking lot and hopes they really are okay.

3.

David sweeps the floors, the day's events repeating over and over in his head. He kept picturing the robber's hand in his pocket but instead of pulling it out empty, he pulls out a gun and aims at him. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, trying to stop himself from spiraling. He hears Patrick come back into the store from the back but doesn't turn around.

"Well I filled out all the insurance forms, I'll mail them in the morning and we should get refunded for the stolen merchandise in a few weeks."

David nods and hums in response, as he continues to sweep. He feels Patrick come up behind him and he tries not to tense up as he rubs his back. Patrick must feel the tension though because he stops rubbing and reaches for his shoulders, turning him around.

"David? Are you okay?"

David nods quickly, "Yep, I'm fine." He steps away from Patrick and steps around the middle counter under the pretense of continuing to sweep.

"I don't think you are. Is it about what happened? You don't have to worry, we'll get the money back and insurance will cover the cost of installing a few cameras."

David stops sweeping, and turns around, "Is that all you care about?"

Patrick looks surprised at his outburst, "What? I thought you'd want to get the money back from the stuff you gave the guy-"

"I didn't give him anything, he said he had a gun."

"You said he used both hands to take the bags, which means he didn't have one."

"We didn't know that! He came in here, said he had a weapon and demanded cash! His hand looked like a gun, I wasn't going to ignore his demands on the off chance he was lying!"

Patrick frowns and reaches out for David, but he steps further away from him, placing the broom against the counter and tosses his hands through the air as he gets more upset. "All you seem to care about is the money. All I can think about is him actually having a gun and shooting Stevie or me. But hey we'll get our money back so everything's fine, right?"

Patrick shakes his head, "David, no. Of course the most important thing is that you're both safe. I'm sorry if I made it seem otherwise. When I got back from the bank and you told me happened, I was so glad you were okay. If anything had happened to you--" He stops talking for a moment before continuing, clearing his throat."

"David you being okay is all that matters. I guess I just didn't really understand why you didn't just tell me what really happened before the officer arrived? Then once you both explained to the officer what had happened I admit I was a little annoyed so I decided to just focus on getting the money back. I'm sorry if that came across as not caring. I love you."

David blinks back tears, and speaks softly, "What really happened was that a man came into our store and demanded cash. And whether he had a weapon or not it was scary, Patrick. I can't stop thinking about it." His voice breaks a little.

Patrick frowns and pulls him into a hug, softly whispering in his ear, "Then let's just close up, come back to Ray’s with me and I'll take care of you."

David hesitates because part of him really wants to go with Patrick and just be taken care of, but he also knows he's upset and needs space so he shakes his head and steps out of the hug, walking towards the storeroom to grab his bag. He walks back out and heads to the door. He looks back at Patrick, "I think I just want to go back to the motel and hang out with Stevie. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Before Patrick can respond David is out the door, and walking down the street, letting the tears finally come.

4.

Patrick sits in the chair, David leaning over him as Stevie takes pictures. He glances down at his still slightly orange skin and frowns.

Stevie calls out, pulling him from his thoughts. "Hey Patrick, let's turn that frown upside down!"

Patrick quickly stands up, knocking David off balance. He reaches out to steady him before looking at Stevie.

"You know what, I think we're good. I'm sure we've gotten at least one good shot."

Stevie glances at David before nodding. "Okay, I'll message you guys the photos once I get home."

Patrick watches as Stevie gathers her stuff and leaves, and once the door closes behind her, heads to the fridge and reaches for a beer.

"Do you want to order a pizza?"

Patrick just shrugs his shoulders, "If you want."

David looks at him, frowning. "What's going on? Are you still upset about the tan. It looks good now, it's just like I wanted--"

Patrick cuts him off, "What about what I wanted David? When you were trying to make us into people we really aren't, did you once think about what I wanted?" He grimaces as he hears the annoyance in his face, but he's orange and he's upset and he's really working at not keeping things inside anymore. 

"You've said that twice now. What does that mean?"

Patrick takes a drink of his beer before walking over to sit on the couch. "David, we spend most of our evenings watching Netflix and wearing joggers and t-shirts. Our favorite food to eat is the meat special at Jimmy's pizza. We are usually in bed by ten. We aren't the types of people who take pictures like we've just woken up in an English garden!"

"I just wanted people to see how good we have it!"

Patrick looks up at that and shakes his head, "By changing what I look like? By trying to make people think our lives are different than they really are? Are you ashamed of us? Are you ashamed of me?" Patrick winces at his voice cracking. One of his biggest insecurities is not being enough for David and now he wonders if that's what's happening with these engagement photos.

David walks over to Patrick and sits on the coffee table facing him on the couch. "Patrick, no I could never be ashamed of you or our life together. I've never been happier in my life than I am with you."

Before Patrick can reply David’s phone rings. He watches as David glances down and frowns.

"It's Alexis, she never calls me."

Patrick stands up, "You should answer it."

He walks over and puts his beer bottle in the sink. He turns as he hears David hanging up.

"Alexis and Ted broke up."

Patrick opens and closes his mouth in shock. He knows Alexis was struggling with the distance but still he's surprised. "That’s terrible. Is she okay?"

David shakes his head, "She says yes but I don't think so. She asked if I was coming back to the motel tonight."

"You should go be with Alexis, she needs you."

"But I feel like we aren't done with our conversation, I don't want us to-"

Patrick holds up his hand, "David, go be with your sister. We can talk tomorrow."

David looks unsure but nods. He walks over and presses his lips to Patrick's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He watches as David gathers his stuff and leaves before walking to the bathroom to take another shower. He still feels too orange.

5.

Patrick looks around at the group of people celebrating. They are his found family and of course he's happy about their good news. It's going to be amazing not just for the Rosebud Motel Group but for Rose Apothecary as well. He glances at David, who looks so happy because this investment means he gets to move back to New York and Patrick just wants to give him the world, even if it means sacrificing his own dreams along the way.

Soon everybody is moving to the Roses' motel room to crack open some more zhampagne. As the questionable bubbly is passed around Patrick’s mind wanders to the little cottage on the outskirts of town. The one he had pictured he and David starting their married lives in. He quickly blinks back the tears threatening to fill his eyes as he sees the dream slipping away more and more with every toast and cheers.

He quietly steps away from the group and goes outside, sitting at one of the plastic chairs. He pulls out his phone to call the homeowners but he can't quite make himself dial yet. He's not sure how long he's been outside when he hears the door open and looks up to see David step out and walk to him, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Are you okay?"

Patrick nods, "I'm good, just got a little warm with everyone in the room."

David doesn't look convinced. "Are you upset by my Dad's news?"

Patrick shakes his head, "No of course not, I'm so happy for your Dad, Stevie, all of you. It will open so many opportunities for everyone. It's just a lot to wrap one's head around."

David nods, "I know, and I'm sorry I just dropped everything on you about moving without any warning. I was just excited and I wanted to share it with you."

"I know, it's okay. I know this is all you and your family has ever wanted, to get out of Schitt’s Creek and now you'll be able to."

David frowns, "Patrick, you don't think-" His words are cut off as the door opens again and Stevie pokes her head out.

"Hey guys get back in here, you're missing the celebration!"

Patrick stands and offers his hand to David. David grabs it and lets Patrick pull him up. Patrick pulls him into a quick hug, pressing a quick kiss to his neck before pulling away.

"Go ahead, I just have to make a call and then I'll be in."

David nods and Patrick watches as he walks back into the room. As soon as the door closes, Patrick unlocks his phone and scrolls through his contacts.

He takes a few deep breaths before hitting connect and after a few rings, it's answered. "Mrs. Davis? It's Patrick Brewer, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

+1

David glances around the town hall trying to find his husband. He smiles as he sees him in the corner on the make shift dance floor, dancing with his mom. Marcy is beaming up at Patrick as he's telling her something. He quickly cuts through the crowd, making his way over to them. He taps Marcy on the shoulder, who's smile widens when she sees him.

"David we were just talking about you."

"All good things I hope?"

Patrick smiles at him, "Definitely all good things."

David smiles back at him before looking down at Marcy. "Do you mind if I steal my husband for a few minutes?"

Marcy steps back, smiling at both of them. "Of course, I'm going to go find your mom and get the scoop on the Sunrise Bay reboot."

David watches her leave before turning back to Patrick. "Should we be worried?"

Patrick shakes his head and pulls David into his arms. David smiles and wraps his arms around his shoulders, crossing his hands behind Patrick’s neck. They slowly dance around the room, eyes only for each other.

Patrick pulls him closer, pressing their lips together briefly before pulling back. "I think things turned out pretty well, all things considered."

David nods and bites his lip. "And my vows were okay. I mean the last part? I didn't go too far? I know you were upset about what happened this morning--" He trails off, looking unsure. He had added the joke in at the last minute, to let Patrick know the massage hadn't really meant anything, but he's been worried all night that he'd crossed a line.

Patrick smiles up at him, "Your vows were perfect. And I'm not upset. Was I caught off guard about what happened earlier? Yes, but David it was just a misunderstanding. I wasn’t very clear on the details and you were doing what you thought I wanted. How can I be upset about that? Though I think from now on I will be giving my husband all his massages."

David tilts his head back, closes his eyes and smiles. How did he get so lucky? He just married the love of his life and in a few weeks they get to move into their cottage and start their lives as husbands together, while also running a successful business. It's more than he ever hoped for.

He runs his fingers along the nape of his husband's neck before leaning down to press their lips together. He pulls back slightly, pressing his forehead to Patrick’s.

"I'll never turn down a massage, but loving you and getting to share our life together? That's the only happy ending I'll ever need."

They smile at one another and pull each other closer, dancing around the floor to a love song only they can hear.


End file.
